Underneath the Underneath
by Winter Alais
Summary: There are alot of secrets in the world expectially in the shinobi world after all the truth have a way of destroying the very foundations of someones life. So if your willing come and hear Konohas best kept secret.


Underneath the Underneath

Wahhhhh its been a long time since I summited something and this fic has been on my com for over a year already, I originaly started this fic after In Your Heart but I never finished it until now which is a wow to me.

Anyways I started this fic before all the background to what happened before pre-Naruto came out so this would of course be a bit different.

Word Count (with out the A/N): 748

And as it always goes I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING FROM NARUTO!!!!!!

* * *

Would you believe me if I told you that two of Konoha's greatest sinners were not as bad as they seem, that everything they did they did with good reason and that reason was me? And no this is not a dieing old man babbling, no this is the truth and nothing but the truth, a truth that has been taken to the grave by all who knew it, just like it will be with me.

The sinners you ask, why they are Orochimaru, Snake Sannin of Konoha and s-class missing nin known for his lust for power and immortality as well as experimenting on people from his own village and Uchiha Itachi, prodigy and Anbu captain at age 13 before becoming an s-class missing nin for slaying his kin and leaving his little brother alive before fleeing and joining the organization known as Akatsuki.

But like I said they had a reason for doing this and because of this reason, blood had been shed in my name before I was even a year old.

I was born on a cursed night, my father the Yondaime died protecting the village and me whilst my mother died not three days later protecting me from a man who had wished to kill me; and that was the first time blood would be shed in my name but it would not be the last.

When my mother died I had been put under the protection of a man my mother thought of as an elder brother, that man was Orochimaru.

Yes I mean Orochimaru the man who swore revenge on this village because he was not made the Yondaime but another was, but what if I told you he was only mad because the man who was chosen to be the Yondaime still had so much more potential that he had yet to tap into and becoming the Yondaime would take up a lot of his time, time that would allow him to get even better then he already was.

What if I told you that the ones he experimented on were actually the assassins he killed protecting me until I was the age of six and the Sandaime found out and he had to flee, leaving me alone but not unprotected because he had trained me during the time he raised me and another that had cared for my mother would take his place in protecting me.

That person was Itachi, he had been given a mission to protect me by the Sandaime at first but he being the genius he was managed to find out who my parents were and from that day on he took a more personal approach in protecting me, training me were Orochimaru-jisan left of and making sure I had all I needed to survive, after all my father saved his life and my mother had been a second mother to him and if things hadn't turned out the way it had been he would have been an older brother to me; maybe even more.

And they both died hated and no one other than me would know that all they did was done to protect me, the reason everything started and the only one who would know the truth. The truth that they were not sinners, that they were not evil or insane and that they were perhaps the greatest and strongest people to have ever walked the Elemental Continent after all how many would give everything up for one person, all the respect and love that they had garnered in there life, they gave up for me and the best I could ever do for them was make sure that all there sacrifice would not be in vain that Konoha and I would never fall after all they loved this village despite everything that had happen since my birth.

Now as I'm lying here on my death bed I can feel my heart slowing and my life leaving me but I couldn't be happier because I can finally see them again my protectors Orochimaru-jisan and Itachi, my parents who I never met but love so dearly and all the others I have met in my life and have passed on before me, I'll see them again and I can't wait.

I am Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto, Rokudaime Hokage former vessel for the Kyuubi no Kitsune and with my death the greatest secret that Konoha has ever held will go with me.

* * *

A/N: Anyways I know that I might of gotten the time for when Orochimaru defected is wrong but for this fic please bare with it.

And like always please REVIEW and tell me what you think, no matter how brutal though I hope that my writing has improved if only a little since my last fic!!!

So PLEASE REVIEW!!!


End file.
